Elysium
by eclipsed heart
Summary: Charles Beckendorf died a hero and went to Elysium, one of the best places in the Underworld. Silena Beauregard was a traitor who died a hero's death. But will she be able to see him again? And, if she does, will he accept what she has done? Oneshot.


**AN: So, it's Thanksgiving in America and I'm currently pigging out on ham and mashed potatoes while listening to Paramore and typing this AN. Anyway, those of you who celebrate Thanksgiving, have a happy day and I hope you're all having a great time. Small confession before you continue: I finished _The Last Olympian_ two days ago, I think, so this is my very first fanfic for _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. Of course, it is no where _near_ my first fanfiction. So, I hope you all enjoy my first shot at this fandom, and I hope I return once a wrap up a few other things. **

**Now, read and enjoy!**

Elysium

She crossed her fingers tight behind her back for luck. Silena Beauregard wished even more that she had never trusted Luke, especially now that she was being judged for her life. She could only hope that she had made up for a lot of it by dragging Clarisse and her siblings into Manhattan to help Percy, Annabeth, and the others.

King Minos's spirit looked her up and down, trying to decide on where she would go in the Underworld.

"Elysium," he said at last.

Silena looked at him in surprise. "Really? Oh, thank you, your Highness, _thank you!_"

King Minos nodded and waved her on. "Next!" he called out.

Silena pushed her way through the crowded Fields of Asphodel, towards the gates leading into Elysium. She knew _he_ had to be there; he was too good to have ended up anywhere else.

She ran through the gates and kept on running, not pausing to absorb the amazing landscape. She had eternity for that. Right not, she had to find him.

It really wasn't so hard to find someone in Elysium. Not too many people ended up there and it was never crowded. It was only a few minutes before she spotted him standing under the shade of a pomegranate tree.

"Charlie!" Silena shouted, running even faster at him. He looked up in surprise at the sound of her voice, and began running too.

Charles Beckendorf had never seen anything more beautiful. Silena had always been stunning, but her beauty was only magnified to him, as he hadn't seen her in so long. He embraced her as if he would never again let go.

"Oh, Charlie, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry!" she cried, burying her face into his neck.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Silena. It's okay," he soothed.

"No, it's not. It's my fault. All of it. Why you're here, why I'm here, we we're losing up there, why Kronos has the advantage…it's my fault."

Beckendorf pulled back a bit to look at her. "What do you mean? What's happening up there? What happened to you?"

She answered all three of his questions with one simple word: "Drakon."

Beckendorf's eyes widened. "Oh, no…" he whispered.

Silena want to cry and just let him comfort her, but she knew she had to tell him the truth. "It's my fault because…because…"

"What do you mean? It can't be your fault. Kronos—"

She looked him in the eye and he stopped speaking. "Charlie…it's my fault because…I was the spy."

It took him a moment to figure out what she meant. He remembered on the _Princess_ _Andromeda_, when Kronos mentioned a spy, and he had shown Percy and Beckendorf the bracelet.

Before he could say anything, before he could judge her, Silena launched into an explanation. A very, _very_ thorough explanation.

"…I'm so sorry, Charlie. I really am. So sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

He almost didn't want to. He had every reason to not want to. This girl had just admitted to him that she was the reason he was dead. Because of this stupid girl, many of his friends had already joined him, and many more were sure to follow. Because of this girl, the gods would almost surely divide and fall to the Titans and the entire world would perish.

But Beckendorf loved Silena. And that defeated all reason.

He caressed her face, wiping away her tears. "I have all eternity to forgive you, Silena."

Suddenly, a cold powerful wind swept through all of the Underworld. Evidently, Hades was on the move.

Beckendorf and Silena looked up to see what was happening. There was the Lord of the Dead, Hades himself riding a chariot. Behind him, Persephone, Demeter, an undead army, and Nico di Angelo followed.

"What's going on?" Beckendorf wondered aloud.

Though he was definitely out of earshot, Nico turned toward them. Then he was gone in a column of smoke, almost immediately reappearing in front of them.

"Beckendorf, Silena." Nico nodded to each of them in turn as greeting. "Hades had finally decided to join the fight for Olympus. I just hope it's not too late."

Silena smiled. "That's good. They could _really_ use the reinforcements."

"Exactly," Nico agreed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we have a war to win." And with that, he vanished once again.

"Do you think the odds will be more balanced with three gods on our side? Do you think Percy and the others really have a chance of winning?" Beckendorf asked Silena.

However, she didn't need to answer him with words. Her blue eyes shone with all the hope in the Underworld, and though that wasn't much, both of them had a good feeling that the gods and their children would defeat Kronos and send him to the deepest region of Tartarus once again.

**AN: Okay, so one of my favorite features of FanFiction is REVIEWING. I could totally live off of them. So, if you would be so kind, could you hit the button below and type a little something for me? I don't care if you think the story was crappy; I just want your opinion. Opinion and reviews help me improve my writing. If you don't believe me, go look at my very first fic. Then look at a more recent one. The difference is totally there. So, please REVIEW and help me improve. (:**


End file.
